


For Want of a Hairpin

by distinguishedlandcoffee



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Dinner at Eight-ish, Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinguishedlandcoffee/pseuds/distinguishedlandcoffee
Summary: After Frasier locks them in the bathroom, Lilith and Diane become better acquainted. 5x20 Dinner at Eight-ish episode tag.





	For Want of a Hairpin

Diane couldn’t have recounted how it had happened. One minute, she and Lilith were pounding on the door of the bathroom, shouting for Sam and Frasier to let them out and then the next Diane found herself pressed up against the aforementioned door while Lilith clung to her as though her life depended on it, kissing her as she’d never been kissed before.

If pressed, Diane might recall making some snide comment about Lilith’s hair, noting how a hairpin might have helped them to escape their current predicament and how could Lilith have chosen today to wear her hair up. Lilith had pointed out that Diane herself had previously encouraged the sensuality of the style.

And maybe Diane had said something about how of course the style was very becoming in itself but it was more about the effect it had on her whole body to take down her hair, the way she moved with an easy sexuality, like someone who had spent decades training her body and knew its every motion and you could see that in just her eyebrow and something about how her whole being seemed to emanate from her hips without being overly sexual and Diane couldn’t figure out how she  _ moved _ like that and --

“You’ve been watching my hips?” And there was that eyebrow and a smirk of victory that had Diane inexplicably thinking “dip” and not much else.

“You’re a very attractive woman and I would be remiss if I --” And Diane had never had to lean down to kiss someone before but now she was because Lilith was shorter than her even with the high heels that emphasized her calves and it wasn’t so strange, the leaning down. It was even nice. Lilith tasted faintly like their mystery dinner -- lasagne, some part of her brain reminded her -- but also wine and the coffee she must’ve managed to sneak before she brought it out for the rest of them and come to think of it maybe the taste of coffee was enhanced by the fact that Lilith smelled of coffee -- she had obviously been present for its preparation -- and amber and musk and was that vanilla and  _ good _ . She smelled  _ good _ . Almost as good as she tasted.

Some part of Diane knew that Lilith wasn’t going to want to take exclusive charge for much longer and it wouldn’t do to let the kiss end so she brought her hand to the dip --  _ dip _ \-- of Lilith’s waist and Lilith shuddered when Diane’s fingers met her ribs through the silk of her blouse -- Lilith’s clothes were so much more expensive than Diane’s own and it seemed a shame to marr the perfect silk with her own polyester and something about that felt like a metaphor -- and tried to find a way to pull her even closer. Her other hand traveled under Lilith’s hair, taking possession of her head and this was not at all like how she’d just seen Frasier hold her but Lilith let out something that could be perceived as a moan when Diane’s fingernails raked against her scalp and it seemed to Diane that maybe this was better and also that some part of her had always known that Lilith could be so responsive.

Lilith began to let go a little and Diane instinctively knew that this was to deepen the kiss, to allow it to progress, not to bring it to an end. Lilith maneuvered them back from the door, which Diane realized they’d been pressed against as though the heat of their bodies could somehow burn them free, and managed to pull herself up to sitting on the counter without once breaking their kiss -- her entire body emanating from her hips with grace that Diane could barely imagine possessing but had spent her entire life trying to capture for herself -- and now Lilith was the one who had to lean to kiss  _ her _ . That was better, not because it was more like what Diane was used to but because it was still so different from Sam’s body over hers threatening to devour her, to make her disappear with his very physicality. Lilith was just giving them a new angle and that was good. She could turn her attention to Lilith’s neck now, running her lips over every inch of that exposed skin, paler than her own.

Lilith tilted her head back to expose even more smooth, coffee-scented skin and Diane had to pull away for just a moment to take a breath and to admire the skin flushed from her ministrations. Lilith, pupils blown but with a smirk on her face that had absolutely nothing to do with dip, began to toy with Diane’s (real) pearls causing Diane to lose all the progress she’d made on catching her breath. Just as she started to run her hands over Lilith’s thigh, the thigh covered with stockings -- Diane thought she could feel evidence that they didn’t continue any higher but that they stopped right where she was touching and she nearly passed out at the thought -- and a skirt that she had been initially surprised to feel was wool, given the delicacy of the fabric -- maybe it was just Lilith who was delicate -- the sound of a key in the lock of the door somehow penetrated her unyielding focus on the delicious woman in front of her and Lilith somehow had the presence of mind to push Diane away, indicating she should take a seat on the closed toilet.

If Sam and Frasier noticed their flushed skin or disheveled appearance, Diane assumed they chalked it up to anger and mild intoxication. For once in their relationship, she was actively grateful that Sam was hard-headed enough not to question why she pulled him to her, pinning herself to the door the second they entered her apartment or why she came at the first taste of coffee on his lips.


End file.
